Valence Adair
Valence Adair is a character that was written by the player Rhys, and was molded in the atypical model of snobby and underhandedness, he commands a network of various contact in the underworld of the land and is a major player in the black market, he is currently a well respected noble in Asgarnia and is making his way to garner prestige from other kingdoms. History The Start Valance was born into the house of Adair, to the then Patriarch of the house Raynar Adair, while he inhabited his fathers ducal castle in Sarimia, his mother was a white knight who had retired from the order for having carnal relations with Raynar, from this unifications seven children was born, Valance himself being the oldest. His childhood was fairly hectic being in the era of when Varis Salvian abdicated the throne to his daughter Quinn Salvian, it was here that the duchy of Sarim ceased to be in the Adair hands, and his father was forced to take them back to the old Barony of Arenswood a seat Levito had held for many years due to his own friendship with Lavinia Lansing. His education was fairly decent, he was educated heavily in the works of many authors and historians, and is well versed in the history of the chaotic world of Runescape, his other studies included a in depth training regime of Pyromancy and fencing,however his skill with a rapier is much to be desired compared to skilled swordsmen. Raynar Died when young Valance was thirteen years of age, crushed by a meteor that heralded the coming of Tuska the Tusked terror, this effected Valance in several ways most of them to his psych, this has a lasting effect. Lord Adair After his older brother Velonus fell into madness from his time serving in the special forces of Asgarnia, the title of Patriarch rather sadly fell into the lap of Valance a rather cold fellow, Valance never had any hopes for a life as a recognised Noble he was forever in the shadow of his two older siblings and focused his attentions on the Adair Company, however he saw the company as a opportunity, however the money from legitimate business was not enough for Valance. When he became Lord Adair he decided that he would change the family and make them back into the cold political machine they was int he time of his grandfather Levito Adair with the a ddition of a focus on business, however under the guise of the plantation there was a dark side of the company. Valance had become heavily involved in the black market scene, selling various narcotics and goods, drugs and potent magical artifacts. and of course the buying and selling of slaves, having bought farms in several areas of the world, he uses them to smuggle slaves across the lands to well paying customers,thus began the era of Valance and his reign of hard money and cheap morales. The Revival of the Adair Having been a non entity in world politics for far to long Valance set his plan in motion he would regain his family's prestige in Asgarnia and Misthalin first before moving onto Kandarin, but before all that he would visit the Karamjan Government to form an unholy and secret alliance. Valance set out for Karamja with a small unit of his men, he would admire the various slaves being put to work, this was a picture he wished to see all over the world,waiting for him was James Craven after a short talk he asked Karamja to use unmarked ships to place pressure onto Asgarnian trade ships so that he may use it to heighten his prestige in Asgarnia, James craven also became a silent partner in the Adair company and allowed the use of a portion of land for use by the company, he also became a supplier of slaves for the black market. The next target was the leader of the Bandito Rojos a mister Jekyll he was the owner of various asgarnia businesses and a well known gang leader, however the Asgarnian forces reclaimed all his buildings while this was indeed a set back, it did however inform Valance of potential ventures now open to him, he made a deal with the Banditos and asked them to perform a bank robbery in the barony of Catherby for little more then some level of satisfaction of putting a drain on the Pravens located in the area, he also asked them to put pressure on asgarnian land trade,seeing a chance to have the loyalty or at least the manpower he offered Jekyll to be a silent partner in the adair company, which was accepted and thus began the start of a beautiful partnership. And next was the last move he needed to make to complete the plan he needed to go to Asgarnia for this and arranged a meeting with King Varis III of Asgarnia, it was here that the king told him that the only ancestors he truly admired was his Adair, this was the best news Valance could hear, he then went on to talk to the king for a length of time after a lengthy conversation in which Valance played to the kings ego, he was gifted the title of Duke of the Varisian Isle and the title of Lord Great Chamberlain of Asgarnia and it was in one fell swoop that Valance had amassed his power base, now was the time to establish ties in Kandarin, this however would be down to his younger brothers Vittorio and Silvestro. Securing the Kings trust Valance was invited on the trip that king Varis was going on to secure alliance between the island state and the Kingdom of Asgarnia,deciding to allow the King to do most of the talking he took a seat and merely watched the conversation, after a few backhanded comments from both sides, the smell of spirit weed would reach the nostrils of all present, and was then that Valance stood up and began to weave his words by doing this he has possibly managed to secure a large portion of land for the creation of the trading post previously known as Port James. The king being rather impressed by the show Valence put on named him the direct contact between Karamja and Asgarnia, and if the deal goes ahead the Governor of Port James adding another notch to the belt of prestige. The amulet awakens Valence had heard reports of a goblin settlement on the border of Arenswood and rode home to take care of this himself he always did have a distaste for the raving hordes of the dead god Bandos,on entering the area where the goblins had been spotted they found nothing but an eerie silence,soon the cries of his men would break the silence, as arrows and assorted ranged projectiles showered down on them, leaving Valence alone. As he was surrounded by the horde of bandosians he grasped at the amulet around his neck, a shard of some diamond encased in it, he whispered to it asking for someone to give him the power to escape, as if he had spoken the magic words, the gem almost came alive imbuing for just a split second an intense injection of magical energy. The next thing Valence would remember would be the smell of charred flesh and wood, as he looked around at the barren landscape that had been left after the magical blast,Valence looked down at the amulet shocked by what had transpired in front of him. The Lightning lord The sound of footsteps could be heard, a slow and methodical clicking of leather boots against the soil. Before long, a tall pale man, adorned with many red facial tattoos becomes visible. His slender form moving slowly toward the young man. His hands were clasped behind his back, yet a great power seemed to grow as he drew closer he questioned Valence about what had transpired and the only reply Valence could muster was to say his amulet mustered some kind of intense magical blast. The figure tilts his head, looking to the young man. His voice was hoarse, as if his words were dragged through sands on their way out. His accent, while hoarse, was still distinguishable as a Kandar accent,As he finished speaking, a portly man, in his mid forties emerged from behind a burnt shack.he questioned the other man and asked if the boy was the man they was looking for, the figure simply replied no. The fat man then went on to introduce himself as wicker and the man from before Harrlocke, they could not be more different in personality or physique,Harry as wicker called him stated that the boy should get going and that he had no place in knowing anything, wicker slowed him down and invited Valence to meet the man simply known as LL and led them to a portal which only Harrlocke and Valence went through. Once inside they found themselves in a grand room filled to the brim with books and scrolls and at the head of the room was a large podium which a tall man with a silken mask stood, power radiating from him like a power reactor, he welcomed the young adair and offered a trade he would inspect the amulet in return for the diary of Levito Adair, Valence accepted having a copy at home and gave it over, the lord took the amulet and confirmed it wielded a portion of Galethorns power. After a few more moments harrlocke would be told to leave much to his own anger, and the Lord would show Valence his memory of when he became the Lightning Lord, after this Valence would be given a warning and would be sent on his way, it was on the other side of the portal where he traded words with wicker and then left. A dream? One afternoon while Valence was overseeing his men at arms being trained he felt and odd power coming towards the barony, he brought up his right hand and barked at his captain to surround him and await further instructions drawing his own weapon awaiting whatever had come for him, the words of the lord echoed in his mind he had warned of others seeking him. And there she was a beautiful woman in front of Valence, he went to order his men but an aroma filled his nostrils it was a sweet smelling one at that,after a few defiant steps he began to fall, the world around him black as his face met with the cold grass, the smell of dirt being the last thing he remembered. The sound of a carts wheels would be the first thing Valence heard as he awoke he looked up to see a man staring down at him, he seemed amused to see the man awake, and pointed out Valence had been stripped to undergarments and only his amulet remained, he was also chained and unable to cast magic, after a while of talking Valence was thrown into an arena, a burnt man awaited him, steam rose from him as he fought, they fought for several hours until the burnt man just went to sleep in the fight every time Valence drew magical energy from the amulet he felt it siphoned away it seemed they wanted to capture the essence of the magic and that was why he was being forced to fight. Valence was released from the arena and was led to a room where his clothes was kept all nicely and tucked up, he got dressed and was then met with the same women who put him to sleep, she flirted with him a while, he smelt the same aroma once more and the next thing he saw was his guards waking up all around him back at the barony? was this a dream he had no idea, just a sinking feeling. Death The shadow of night rolled over Draynor Manor, and a bloodstained Margrave crossed the threshold of his home for the last time, returning from yet another savage murder in his familicidal campaign against the Arens. To him, justice was done once more, but to all others who knew, it was yet another case of brutality and madness on the part of a sick mind. What confronted him was a force more spectacular than a tsunami, more powerful than a hurricane, more majestic than the greatest of palaces. His wife. Juliana confronted him on his actions, questioned him, pried into his psyche, and from there, her course of action was decided. A few strides, a look of sincerity, a kiss, and then a departure. Two departures, for once Juliana disappeared in a brief shower of black rose petals, Valence licked his lips, and deadly poison imbibed swiftly. His body shut down, his tissues and organs failed him, until under moonlit skies, within the dark confines of Draynor Manor, laid Valence Adair, finally at peace. Skills And Abilities Incredible Memory- Valance has an incredible memory and often plays memory puzzles and games to keep it sharp and well honed, this comes in handy when dealing in the underhand traders of the underground when they try to renege on certain deals and for when he needs to remember someones history to suck up to them. Intelligence- Valance has a rather high level of intelligence though nothing superhuman, this comes from his interest in literacy and his habit of analysing everything he comes across, this is his greatest weapon in the Adairs arsenal after all. Music- Valance his a gifted pianist and his often found playing it in his spare time, or when he is entertaining guests.. Pyromancy- Another recurring trait in the Adair is the use and manipulation of fire magic, Valance has been trained intensely in this magic and has little skill in other elements due to his focus on it, however only being twenty five he still has alot to learn. Fencing- Another of the combat skills that he was trained with, not a natural with the sword Valance always struggles with it,however with that never give up attitude he has become average with it and could best the untrained Multilingual- Valance is a keen linguist and can talk three languages those being Common,Khardian,Fremennik, and is now taking lessons in the eastern tongue though can only say please so far. Items of Note = Adair Ring of Power: Precision Akin to the power rings of the Aren, the Adair sought to recreate them at first, but due to them only resulting in chaotic failures they decided to go down a different path and created rings that do no increase power but does infact increase the precision of the spells, this ring is made from white gold and is embedded with an A shape made from dragonstone. Shard of the All-Father A shard of some sort of gem in a golden amulet, this was gifted to Valance in his grandfathers will, and nothing but the name has been told to Valance yet. Relationships = Family Samuel Adair Samuel is the oldest of his younger siblings and is seen as the perfect little brother, which in this case means he does not argue with Valence and does what he is told. Vittorio Adair Vit is the black sheep of the Adair often considered to be more trouble then he is worth, he often needs to be threatened before he does as he is asked. Silvestro Adair Silver is the brother who may just be as cunning as Valence, Valence often sends Silvestro away on ventures to stop him from gathering power at home, for if anyone could take Valences place it would be Silver. Raynar Adair His father a man he often looked up to as a young child, when Raynar was killed this sent Valence into a spiral of depression this event is something that moulded Valences future personality greatly. Lyssa Adair His mother? he really has no time to tell you about his mother. = Category:Adair Category:Aren Category:Noble Category:Modern Magic user Category:Humans Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Saradominist Category:Asgarnia Category:Misthalin